


Still...

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied one-sided attraction, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, how do I title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “What would you do, if the world ends tomorrow?”





	Still...

“What would you do, if the world ends tomorrow?”

 

Osamu narrowed his eyes. Staring in disbelieve at his twin brother, he asked, “What the heck, Tsumu?”

 

Atsumu shrugged. His attention was still focused at the ball he was polishing. “A random question from magazine; girls from my class asked me this morning.” Atsumu put the newly cleaned ball into nearby basket, and then stood up. He grinned at Osamu, who put on his best ‘what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about’ face. “If the world is going to end tomorrow, I bet you’re still thinking about food, eh, ‘Samu?”

 

“As if you’re not the same.”

 

“How could you!” Atsumu gasped dramatically. Osamu rolled his eyes. “I’d be spending that day running off with Kita-san somewhere, preferably the church, and proposed him to marry me of course!”

 

“Go home immediately if you’ve finished cleaning duty, Atsumu,” said the afore-mentioned captain, walking past Atsumu without batting an eye. Suna snickered at Atsumu’s shocked face. Osamu snorted. Atsumu put his hand on his chest, clutching it while sobbing—also dramatically. “Why are you so cruel, Kita-san—“

 

However, Kita had already gone, leaving the three second-years behind in the gym.

 

Suna’s shoulders were trembling. “What a precious sight, Atsumu getting rejected even before confessing properly…”

 

“SHUT IT, WILL YA!”

 

While Suna and Atsumu started bickering, Osamu sat alone on the floor, gazing at the ceiling.

 

_If the world ends tomorrow…_

 

(a certain redhead in eye-catching orange jersey appeared in his mind. That laugh when he scored a point, that laugh when he got a toss from his team’s setter, and his small, retreating back when the match ended—)

 

Osamu shook his head, trying to forget the unwanted flashback. Ignoring the annoying, unusually chirpy voice inside his mind, he stood up and smacked his not-yet-finished-bickering teammates on the back. Both of them winced; Atsumu spluttered. Rubbing his sore back, Atsumu yelled , “That fuckin’ hurts, you bastard!”

 

Osamu pretended not to hear that.

 

Suna kicked him in the leg, looking annoyed and in pain. “For once, I agree with Atsumu.”

 

“Kick his ass for me, Suna!”

 

“Why should I.”

 

“The heck! I thought you agree with me!”

 

“That doesn’t mean I have to avenge you, do I?”

 

At his brother’s frustrated screech, Osamu smirked triumphantly.

 

(And yet, the memory of Hinata Shouyou smiling at someone who was not him, along with the sudden pain on his chest at that recollection, was still lingering around)

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**[** _if the world's going to end tomorrow, you’d be riding on train to where that Shrimpy lives and asked him to spend the day with you alone, don’t ‘cha?_ **]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random stuff I wrote to avoid writer's block. Honestly, I just wanted to write OsaHina and it ended like this? orz orz orz
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Haikyuu!! **(c)** Furudate Haruichi


End file.
